


Bunny Teeth I say

by BBK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Dopey Derek, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sappy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBK/pseuds/BBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles spend an afternoon on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Teeth I say

Stiles loves Derek. Derek loves Stiles. What more could they possibly want?

"Derek~" Stiles sang into the sourwolf's ear, hoping to wake him up. "Derek I have to pee!"

"Mmf" came a gruff response. Derek wrapped his hand tighter around Stiles and pulled him closer. Derek nuzzled his head further into Stiles' neck, listening to his soft heart beat.

 

_ThumpThump ThumpThump ThumpThump_

 

To Derek, the sound of Stiles' heartbeat is like listening to Jesus himself sing to you. It's magical. 

 

"C'mon buddy, I need to release! GET OFF ME!" Stiles shouted, playfully punching Derek's arm. 

 

"Stiles stop." Derek grumbled.

 

"I'll stop when you let me go pee! If I don't pee now I'll die! Or I might pee on myself! Do you want that Derek?! Hm!?" Stiles rambled, kicking his feet like a child. 

 

Derek huffed, "Fine. Go use the bathroom, but hurry back." Derek commanded, snuggling himself in the blanket. 

 

Stiles sighed happily with victory, removed the red, white dotted, fuzzy blanket from his body and rushed to the bathroom. 

 

With Stiles gone, Derek could now take a nap. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting to fall into a deep slumber.

 

3 minutes later Stiles returned to the couch to find a snoozing Derek. He sighed and lay down underneath the blanket to cuddle with Derek. He was going to wrap his arms around Derek, but instead Derek turned around and wrapped his arms around Stiles. 

 

Warmth immediately swallowed him whole and Stiles grinned happily. 

 

"I love you, bunny teeth!" Stiles murmured, cuddling closer into Derek.

 

Derek let out a small chuckle.

"I love you too, Stiles." Derek responded, kissing Stiles' forehead.  

 

And all was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! :)


End file.
